Kaito Neel
Kaito "Kite" Neel is the protagonist of flip the page, travelling between different universes (My Hero Academia, JJBA, One Piece, Fist of the North Star) every time he dies. Kaito is a Japanese-American male, born in 1930. After the USA got involved in World War II, his home was attacked and his father was arrested, accused of being a Japanese spy. Profile Background He lived with his younger sister and sickly mother, knowing he had to inherit his father's "tradition" in the back of his mind, having to kill his entire direct family to do so. Kaito eventually commits suicide, gaining a scar on his forehead (I forgot to draw it in the picture sorry), but being revived a good fifty years earlier in the world of Phantom Blood and calling himself Hugo Anderson. After trying to kill himself a few more times behind Jonathan's back, he was caught by Dio, who questioned him. Kaito named his ability "Stand," because he could never fall and die, doomed to get up again and keep going. This later resulted in that word becoming the umbrella term for all the other Stands, originally proposed to be used by Speedwagon. However, after Dio and Jonathan's fall, he disappears, killing himself again, but this time, he finds himself waking up in modern Japan. Confused due to the fact that he'd originally killed himself in the later 1940's, Kaito doesn't understand much if anything about his new environment. He lives on the streets, finding the city to be overwhelming and odd, until a young girl gives him ¥2000 after seeing him drawing with a crinkled, old piece of paper and an almost-dead pen he'd salvaged from the trash. Kaito is shocked, thanking her but telling her it's too much. Surprised by his oddly kind and humble behavior, she tells him her name is Momo Yaoyorozu and that she's fine with giving him that much money, saying he needs it. Though he feels guilty, he knows that it would be rude to deny it again, reluctantly accepting it. Not possessing the need to buy food, Stand making it so he didn't have to eat since his physical fitness and well-being were in a constant healthy state, he uses the ¥2000 to buy minimalistic drawing materials and someone eventually asked if they could buy his sketch. He began to sell drawings until he had enough money to start buying books, reading up on whatever he's missed. Years pass and Momo keeps visiting, growing fond of their chats, and offers to give him a place to live at her home - she had already asked and begged her parents to give Kaito a chance. Still surprised by her generosity, he's unsure at first before seeing how insistent she was, and agreed. She asks him if he's Quirkless, but he said he wasn't, Kaito having learned what Quirks were from what he'd read. He explained that his Quirk was useless, and he hated it. He refused to tell her what it was. Kaito acted like somewhat of an older brother figure to Momo as the months passed in her house, gaining her parents' respect(?) because of how he refused to not work on helping out with chores, as he didn't want to freeload without doing anything. He has no official documents (stating he's a child that was never registered into any government files and therefore being without a citizenship), however, so he wasn't able to apply for UA, simply remaining in Momo's home, never aging past roughly eighteen, though he looked like he was maybe twenty. When Momo brings her friends over for a study session, Kaito is the one waiting for them, already at the table, asking them if they wanted anything. Momo excitedly introduces him to the group as Kitaro Aikawa, his adopted name. Denki Kaminari immediately decides he doesn't like Kaito because of his "good looks and cool boy personality," while the others come to like him rather quickly. At some point, Kaito was walking through town to go to the bookstore, before he was caught up in the Nomu attack. Feeling himself get slammed in the back and crashing into the ground, skull cracking. He dies. This time, he finds himself in Hueco Mundo as a Hollow, so sick of dying only to come back to life that he doesn't even bother trying to stop other Hollows from trying to kill him. In this world, it seemed, he had too much Spiritual Energy to let the minor Hollows leave a scratch. Kaito eventually meets Starrk and Lilynette, quickly befriending both because he can survive while standing near them, gradually becoming a Vasto Lorde and joining Aizen because he didn't want his friends to go alone. He remains spending useless days as a numberless Arrancar, even though his Hierro was stronger than any of the Espada's - Stand acting again. Kaito follows Starrk and Lilynette to Fake Karakura, finding himself unable to do anything as his friends die, even Gin, whom he had grown strangely fond of. He cries for the first time in nearly a century, tears rolling down his cheeks. He goes to Toshiro, who thinks he is going to fight him, but he's wrong - Kaito begs Toshiro to kill him, having lost all he ever loved or cared about. Shocked by the compassion and emotion he displays, Yamamoto himself offers Kaito a place in the Soul Society as a valuable ally (sensing the dormant power within the Arrancar), but Kaito shakes his head. Kill him, he's never truly died whenever he was supposed to, and didn't want to hurt anyone. Toshiro, out of respect for this strange Hollow, is allowed to behead Kaito. He dies again. Kaito finds himself waking up exactly where he died back in the Joestars' world, surprised. He didn't know he could go back to a world he had already been in. He joins the Speedwagon Foundation and spends time with Erina to help her raise her two children, before disappearing not long after Erina began to look after Joseph Joestar. However once the Pillar Men are discovered, Speedwagon himself requests he aid their termination, sending him to Italy to meet up with Lisa Lisa. She recognizes him, of course, as someone like a father or older brother figure, knowing of his immortality and therefore unfazed by his young appearance. Kaito once again introduces himself as Hugo Anderson to Caesar and, as someone who's likely lived fifteen times as long as Caesar has, stating he is stronger. He proves it by using his battle experience to defeat Caesar with ease. Kaito himself is introduced to Joseph Joestar, whom he hasn't seen since he was an infant, who doesn't know who he is until he hears Kaito's name, recognizing it from the stories Erina used to tell him. The man who can't stay dead. Kaito helps Joseph in fighting the vampires, but can't do much as he doesn't use Hamon - only the superhuman speed and durability Stand provides him. He dies fighting Kars in the final battle. Kaito next finds himself in a village in the middle of a desert, which is soon visited by Raoh just as Kaito becomes familiar and friendly with his new neighbors. He confronts Raoh, telling him he shouldn't attack. Raoh calls him foolish and tries to kill him, but sees Kaito's super regeneration for himself and instead manages to capture Kaito with the promise he would leave the village alone. Kaito finds himself in a cell across from Toki. They speak a bit, seeing as Toki can sense an odd aura from Kaito, who introduces himself as Jin and states he's no one special, that his only ability is that he can't die when he's supposed to - he is always revived. Toki finds interest in this and the two become friends over the course of a bit under a year of being in Cassandra. Kaito remains in his cell until Kenshiro goes to Toki's original cell, remaining silent until the Hokuto user noticed him staring at him, interested. He breaks Kaito free, sensing no evil or hostility from this young man (who is actually very old and sick of life), later discovering that he's friends with Toki. When they confront Raoh again, Raoh avoids fighting Kaito as he knows it would be impossible to kill him unless he blew him to smithereens, but even then he knows Kaito isn't lying when he says he'll come back to life even if he did erase every cell in his body from the planet. Raoh manages to punch a hole in his chest though, Kenshiro becoming more enraged. Kaito dies yet again. He wakes up on an island, where he meets Brook when he was alive. Kaito joins their pirate crew, enjoying the company of friendly folk. As they all die, though, Kaito does not. He's not affected by the wounds because of his fast regeneration, left to mourn as the last of his friends - Brook - dies, leaving him alone. Kaito stays on that ship for years, but he eventually leaves. After the Straw Hats find Brook and defeat Moriah, he tells them of one friend who is still alive. They question how, but Brook only laughs with a shrug. "He can't die. That's just how he is." They are reunited at Sabaody Archipelago, where Kaito has begun to live in a home he built nearby Rayleigh and Shakuyaku after Brook asks the said former pirates if they've seen him. Everyone but Brook is shocked when they find a "rather pretty" young man sitting in a small shack, reading one out of the several books littered around. He greets Brook with a small and happy smile, standing. He joins the Straw Hats once they return after the two year timeskip, as Hyacinth "The Zombie." He's killed by Doflamingo. This time, Kaito finds himself back on the streets of modern Japan, quickly getting up to turn around, remembering that he'd just been killed by a Nomu. He high-tailed, and survived, returning to the Yaoyorozu household the next day, a new scar on his forehead. Momo demands what happened, but he won't answer, just saying he ran into a bit of trouble. Shouta eventually hears of Kaito, asking him if he can come to hero training, even if he's not a citizen, as he heals fast and can act as a dummy for attacks for the students. Kaito is willing, and lets them hit him with their attacks. None of them kill him, though Izuku, Denki and Mina came close. He keeps coming back to help with training sessions, until his legitimacy as a person in this world comes into question. Kaito is forced to explain Stand to Nezu, who understands and informs the rest of the staff. Kaito is nearly killed by Chisaki, rotting away as everyone calls out for him, panicked. He just smiles before walking out of their sight and running his throat through with a knife. He is revived once again in the world of Joseph Joestar, waking just as Joseph takes off in an airplane to defeat Kars. Kaito is saddened by Joseph's supposed death to the point that he leaves, grief-stricken. Joseph was someone Kaito had known since said human was born, someone important to him. He shut himself off from the world for nearly seventy years, trying again and again to kill himself, but something prevents him from travelling to another dimension. Feeling so much more sick of living, just wanting to die, he travels the world trying to find something that could kill him. He fails, and he's so miserable to the point that once he meets a blind man named N'Doul, he meets Dio again, now DIO, and doesn't even bother resisting joining his side. He becomes friends with N'Doul, before the blind man is sent off to intercept the Crusaders. Once he receives news of N'Doul's death, though, Kaito feels enraged. He wants to stop losing people he cares about. DIO didn't tell him Joseph Joestar was part of this crew. Kaito intercepts them once they reach Cairo, meeting Jotaro, able to dodge and block all of Star Platinum's punches. They were at a stalemate until Joseph arrived, and surprisedly called out Kaito's fake name, Hugo. Shocked, Kaito accidentally lets Jotaro punch him, but his face recovers in record time as everyone awkwardly stands there. He and Joseph have a conversation (in which he explains he goes by Yukihiro now), arguing and debating over whose side was right before Kaito sighs and walks off, stating he'd avoid fighting. He watches as Kakyoin is killed, knowing Avdol is gone, as well as Iggy. As Jotaro has his final showdown with DIO off near the river, Kaito goes up to Polnareff. Feeling such sorrow for the surviving Crusaders, knowing how it felt to have your friends killed before your eyes, Stand evolves into Stand Or Fall. He reflects Polnareff's injuries onto himself, knowing they would heal at an ordinary pace. He does the same for Jotaro, and eventually goes up to Kakyoin's body, Jotaro watching him carefully and distrustingly. He saw Kaito use Stand Or Fall on Kakyoin, not bringing him back to life but allowing Jotaro to bury his friend's full body, the hole appearing in Kaito's chest instead. He collapses, dying slowly and more painfully this time. Jotaro questions why he did it, confused why DIO's friend would do this, but Kaito just smiles. It's the least he could do after everything DIO had done and as an apology to him, Joseph, and Jonathan for protecting their nemesis. He explains that he knows what it's like to lose countless friends before his very eyes, falling dead, in pain, or calmly. Jotaro watches him as he dies before respectfully taking Kaito's body to the Speedwagon Foundation truck as well. Sure enough, though, Kaito wakes up again, his body in the desperate arms of Bat and Lin, who scream in surprise upon seeing his eyes open, his gut quickly healing. He stares into space, still in a slightly emotional daze from his encounter with Jotaro. Kenshiro is surprised, of course, but glad that at least one of his friends was still alive. However that distant and solemn quality to his eyes worried Kenshiro a little, even if Kaito refused to tell him why. He parted from Kenshiro and Yuria when they went on their own adventures and once again tried to find a way to die, sailing to the Land of Asura. He stepped on the shore and asked the first person he came across to kill him. So they do. Just a few hours later, Kaito wakes up in a bright room in a Speedwagon Foundation facility. He's greeted by Joseph, who expresses how glad he is to see him again, how he looks exactly the same save a few more scars. Jotaro questions this, and Kaito explains how his Stand, Stand Or Fall, was the first recorded Stand in the SPW Foundation's documents, his original Stand being the origin of the word. He lived in the facility for a bit and met Jotaro's daughter, Jolyne, and giving her the impression of what a proper father should be like (kind, caring, supportive and honest), before he suddenly disappeared in 1994. He wandered around the world, trying to find Haruno Shiobana, who still remembered him, again, as a parental or older sibling figure, despite not having seen him for nearly a decade. Just before Haruno (Giorno) was hit by Black Sabbath, I'm changing that canon battle a bit, Kaito arrived, grabbing the arrow and slamming his fist into Black Sabbath before pulling Koichi and Giorno out of the way. After the battle, Giorno spends a moment in shock that this man he'd began to think was a product of his imagination was real, and looked just as young as he remembered. Kaito introduced himself as Yukihiro, and when Koichi told Jotaro of this, Jotaro immediately told Koichi to get Jotaro's contact information to the man. He survives all the way through the battle, but disappears afterwards, telling Giorno he's grown into someone he's proud of. He dies as he jumps off a cliff. Appearance Kaito, throughout all his journeys, has short black hair parted on his left of his forehead, with blue/brown eyes and pale skin. His default outfit became his long gakuran jacket, a white button-down with the first three buttons undone, black pants and dark leather shoes. As time goes on, he gains a new scar for every time he dies, covering his body with many marks that will likely never fade. Personality At first, Kaito is a friendly and optimistic boy, however as he was forced to kill his other two family members, he fell into a depressed state, arguably suffering some sort of PTSD, which resulted in him becoming aloof and melancholy, though his kind nature remained. However, he still ended up committing suicide by jumping off his school roof. Upon meeting Jonathan and Dio, Kaito opens up again, and tries to be friendly to those he meets, but with each new reincarnation, he becomes more and more distant. He naturally tries to avoid making bonds with people, knowing that he'll outlive them and feel so much grief because he exists in five worlds at once. He becomes rather logical and serious as time passes, more and more closed off. Despite his large list of aliases, though, Kaito strongly values the memories of his family and original name, refusing to forget it at all costs, as it's all he has left of them. Relationships Family Saichi Sugikawa Kaito's father, a veteran of the Russo-Japanese war who came to America in hopes of a better future, meeting the woman who would later be his wife when he first arrived, not knowing where he was going. Kaito had a very good relationship with his father, who wanted Kaito to have a good and fulfilling life, something he himself never got. Though he was incredibly supportive, he was willing to point out any glaring problems he had with Kaito's behavior. He is also the previous user of Stand, and told Kaito of his adventures, having gained his ability during the Russo-Japanese war and therefore remaining the visible age of his late twenties. When Saichi was arrested for a false crime, Kaito was devastated and tried to get to his father several times to talk to him, but was never allowed to. Kaito committed suicide, knowing his father convinced him to inject a slow-acting poison that would kill Saichi. He was Kaito's first murder. Kaito still cites Saichi's words often, calling him the wisest man he had ever known. Katherine Neel Katherine is Kaito's mother, but was never able to stay around much to help him as she had work across town, leaving early and getting home late, unlike Saichi, who worked at a nearby bookstore. Kaito loves her, but he never knew her all that well because he didn't see her much growing up. Once Katherine became sickly, they couldn't afford to see a doctor, especially not in the wake of WWII with a half-Japanese boy, so they did their best to take care of her. She had been infected by Tuberculosis from one of the patience she'd tended to in the hospital, telling Kaito and his sister to stay far away from her else she would die. Kaito knew in the back of his mind he would have to kill his mother in order to carry on this strange family obligatory act he'd been told of (Stand). When he was talking with his mother briefly, she coughed harshly, unable to breathe, groaning in pain. He offers to end her suffering, and she agrees, knowing he has to do it at some point anyways. He strangles her to death, crying the whole time. Victoria Neel Kaito's younger sister, she was very close with him and idolized him, looking up to him with sparkling eyes. They helped each other constantly and had a very strong sibling relationship, until after he'd killed their mother and moved to Japan to live with a rather negligent uncle. Victoria notices Kaito's depression growing and growing. She confronts him, worried, but he tells her nothing. Later that night, when she's walking down the hall to her room to go to bed, he finally stabs her with a kitchen knife. But when she's dying in his arms, she tells him she knew that he was the one who killed their parents, and that he had to kill her too. She smiles as she dies, the first and last of his family to show relief that Kaito wouldn't have to suffer knowing he had to kill someone else, that he would finally be a man. He screams in grief, having killed off the last of her family. His uncle finds him and is horrified, but Kaito kills him as well. He washes the knife and puts it away, running to the police to report that a man in black had come into their home and killed his sister and uncle. Feeling such guilt, it's Victoria's death that drives him to eventually kill himself. Friends Joestar Family Jonathan Joestar is the first person Kaito encounters after his first dimension jump. Kaito likes Jonathan's optimistic, kind and polite nature, his sense of chivalry somewhat akin to the samurai way, which is still something that Kaito is very familiar with. They both held a sense of responsibility and selflessness, which gave birth to a very quick and strong friendship. The same was not really for Joseph, who first properly met Kaito in the time he had started to become cynical, at first disliking his distant nature, but eventually growing to understand why after Kaito gave him a brief and vague explanation of his own backstory. Jotaro is neutral on Kaito, but respects him for healing Polnareff as well as making Kakyoin's body whole again, letting himself die slowly and painfully to make up for all he's done. He's immensely shocked when he hears from Josuke that Kaito lived in Morioh for a few years, and when Koichi tells him that a strange Japanese man named Yukihiro confronted him and asked him why he was looking for Giorno. Giorno first meets Kaito when Kaito saves him and Koichi from Black Sabbath, taking the arrow hit Giorno would have taken and throwing the blond and Koichi out of the way. This immediately earns him Giorno's interest and eventual respect and admiration upon seeing Kaito grab onto Black Sabbath, arrow still stuck in his face, and ripping its head off with what strength he gained from his time with Kenshiro. He aids Giorno in his fight to become the boss of the Passione, standing as a scout for any situation, seeing as Kaito was practically unkillable with the regenerative abilities Stand Or Fall gave him. Before Giorno, though, Kaito met a young Josuke, who was crying over having tripped and scabbed his knee. Kaito knelt down and asked him if he was alright. Josuke insisted he was fine, but he was still crying. So, Kaito told him that he would help him. Touching Josuke's leg, he moved the scab onto himself, Josuke's knee now completely healed. Josuke immediately liked Kaito after that, somehow sensing that Kaito was just a kind person, but didn't see him around much over the course of the four years he lived in Morioh, leaving a few years before Jotaro came around. Erina Pendleton Though not nearly as close with Kaito as Jonathan is, Kaito was kind to her, which grew on her. She considers him a good friend, but not incredibly close. Lisa Lisa Kaito helped raise Lisa Lisa, and naturally the two have a friendship that is nearly a familiar relation. Kaito was like an older brother to Lisa Lisa if not like a father, and she realized very early on that Kaito couldn't physically age past his late teens. Though Lisa Lisa was very good with Hamon, Kaito didn't take much interest in learning it for himself, but supported her and was there for her if she had an emotional crisis and George (who would become her husband) wasn't there. She is happy to see him when he suddenly shows up to wait for Joseph Joestar to appear, and it is made clear she still holds immense amounts of respect for him. Momo Yaoyorozu They first met when it was late, Momo spotting him drawing with scrap materials. They spoke after she gave him ¥2000, and he told her a bit about the stars. She came back every Friday after that to talk to him, and eventually she visited more frequently. She respects him as a kind and selfless man, having suspicions that his Quirk has something to do with remaining forever young. Momo likes him enough to offer to give him housing. Kaito has grown immensely fond of her by the time he dies by a Nomu's hands, considering her a little sister. Starrk & Lilynette Starrk and Lilynette were the only two who could truly understand Kaito's misery and emptiness. They banded together at first because Kaito could remain alive near then, and joined Aizen all together as they didn't want to join and leave one behind. He works under Starrk and Lilynette, however due to his strong Hierro, he is often attacked by Lilynette when she gets bored. He never gets irritated, however, and complies as he wants to help her feel a little less bored out of her mind. When Starrk and Lilynette die, Kaito having been restrained, he cries for the first time in the century he's been in Ichigo's world, hit with so much sorrow. Gin Ichimaru Gin was intrigued by Kaito's oddly nihilistic and fatalistic attitude and began to observe him more. Gradually this turned into short conversations, and then a strange friendship. As Kaito had never shown his Zanpakuto to anyone other than Starrk and Lilynette, Gin asked about it, and respected Kaito more after experiencing its effects. Caesar Zeppeli It's more of a mutual acknowledgement of each other's abilities than anything, but Caesar looks up to him enough to not resist too much to what he asks him to do and be compliant during teamwork. Toki For a long time, Kaito was in a cell across from that of Toki, Raoh knowing they were both threats but that they still couldn't do much even if they were nearby. They conversed often, befriending each other, Toki curious of how someone so young could know so much sadness. Kaito vaguely replied he was much older than the oldest grandfather to have ever lived, and that he had seen enough to give him a good healthy serving the next time he was "actually able to die." Toki is the first person Kaito tells his secret to. Kenshiro Kaito becomes a valuable ally, having knowledge on Raoh as well as being both very good at being on the defensive in fights and healing much too quickly, and Kenshiro grows on him, reminding him of Victoria in strange way. He offhandedly mentions to Kenshiro that he understood the feeling of killing your own family, of seeing your friends taken away before your very eyes. When Kenshiro questions this, Kaito only tells him he's lived many lifetimes, many more than he'd ever wanted or needed, that he wished he could die and remain dead. Kaito tells Kenshiro not to worry about him as he's dying, telling Kenshiro that he was doomed to come back to life no matter what he did. Kaito sheds a few tears before closing his eyes. Brook Kaito knew Brook for nearly thirty or so years, being on a pirate crew with him and therefore living and eating with him for a few decades. Brook didn't know the entirety of Kaito's secret, but Kaito had told him he could never age. Eventually, Brook becomes the second person Kaito reveals Stand to. Toshinori Yagi After being forced to reveal his power to Nezu and the UA staff, Toshinori begins to respect Kaito immensely, seeing how he's suffered so much and managed to still be a functional human being. This respect turns into a friendship as the weeks pass, at which point Kaito is introduced to Mirio, who also begins to respect him. His suicide as not to die by Chisaki's hands leaves everyone to grieve. Even though Toshinori knows he will return, he still mourns. N'Doul They met when Kaito was mindlessly wandering around Cairo before he saw a blind man sitting on the stoop of a home. Able to sense the presence of other Stand users, Kaito pauses and asks him about his Stand, something that startles N'Doul. N'Doul almost tries to kill him before realizing Kaito feels no aggression or hate towards him. They chat a bit before N'Doul introduces Kaito to DIO once again, whom he joins since he doesn't want to feel empty again, and he and N'Doul become close as time passes. Yoshikage Kira After spending another thirty years in Hueco Mundo aimlessly, he kills himself and finds himself alive again in the world of the Joestars, leaving his grave and wandering around Japan. He meets Yoshikage by sheer chance when he asked Yoshikage how to get to the address of his new home. The two occasionally run into each other after that during Yoshikage's lunch breaks, Kaito unemployed as he had saved up a fortune of money over the many years he'd lived in this universe. Bruno Buccellati They both hold a responsible, mature, and understanding nature, allowing them to get along rather well and hold logical discussions and debates, agreeing on strategies during battle if Giorno wasn't the one in charge. When Bruno died, Kaito found himself silently crying, praying that he wouldn't suffer if there was truly an afterlife. Abilities Stand Stand Kaito's first Stand, Stand, is the first officially recorded Stand, in the 1880s, his Stand being the origin of the term Stand in the first place. It gives him superhuman speed, superhuman precision, and rapid regeneration after he becomes a Hollow for the first time. Most importantly, though, it makes him travel between five different worlds every time he dies. This Stand is the only inheritable Stand known so far, only able to travel between users once the user has felt a sorrow or tragedy they will never recover from. Stand Or Fall Stand Or Fall is the evolved version of Stand, with all the same capabilities except now he can accept another person's injuries onto himself by making skin to skin contact. These injuries will heal at a normal human pace, however. He cannot take illnesses or sicknesses, however. Hollow As a Vasto Lorde, he is capable of performing incredibly strong Ceros and has the strongest Hierro out of all the Hollows in Hueco Mundo unless deliberately deactivating it. He holds incredible speed and quick reflexes, however he is not physically strong. Zanpakuto Viajero Kaito's Zanpakuto is not an offensive type - rather, it projects his sorrow and past sufferings onto others by filling them with how much sadness he has felt throughout his life, however Kaito does not show the victim their own traumas, only his own, and what he felt when he went through them. All the countless times his Hollow friends were killed, his Arrancar friends were killed, him murdering his family, hearing from Erina that Jonathan had been killed, seeing Caesar and William killed before his very eyes - everything. This sadness is apparently crippling, and has brought almost all its targets to their knees. The only ones it has failed to affect are Ulquiorra and Sosuke Aizen, all of whom are dead. Martial Arts Fist of the Grieving Traveller It holds basically the same abilities as his Zanpakuto, able to project all the sadness he has ever felt his life into another person. He uses it on Kenshiro just before he dies, and Kenshiro sheds tears, understanding coming to him as Kaito died. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Kaito Neel Category:Dimension Hop Category:JJBA Based Category:Fates Based Category:One Piece Based Category:Bleach Ba Category:HNK Based Category:Protagonists Category:Zanpakuto Users Category:Kenpō Users Category:Stand Users